Hero
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: TWOSHOT. Six months before he met his girlfriend Erin Noble. Vladimir Dracula saved another girls life in a car accident. She was called Erin as well. Vlad can't find their appearance in anyway similar and yet there is still a definite connection between the two girls. Will everything be explained when Erin opens up to Vlad when she's upset and Vlad comes to help? Vlad/Erin


**6 months before series three episode one**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

There was an overturned car. Two passengers and one driver. Both the adults in the front were dead. I couldn't sense a pulse or hear them breathing but the girl in the back. She was in a bad way but alive. Her seat belt was only just stopping her from falling onto her neck but the belt was wrapped around it. Glass had cut her head and there was a gash on her leg. "Hello!" I said loudly to see if she was conscious as I made my way to look to the smashed window of the backseat. At first there was no response then she turned her head slowly to look at me. "H-hello?" she stammered her voice clearly thick with tears. "Hi there" I said kindly trying to show her I wasn't a threat "Don't worry the emergency services are on their way. Can you tell me what happened?" Simple first aid. If they can remember what happened they probably don't have concussion. "I-I _We_ were driving. The-then a deer ran out in front of the car. Dad swerved to avoid it and the-the car toppled over" she sobbed. I took a moment to analyse the situation. The door couldn't be opened but the window looked big enough crawl through. The glass wouldn't cut through my toughened vampire skin but it would cut through hers if I tried to get her out and she may notice that. Quickly I took off my leather jacket and used it to take off most of the jagged glass above then laid it over the bottom part of the window. "Ok" I said as I worked with the glass "My name's Vlad. I'm going to try to get you out of here. Yeah? All you need to do for now is stay really still. Can you do that?" She whimpered slightly as she tried to nod but ended up pulling the belt tighter around her neck "Yeah" she said. As I started crawling into the car I asked her questions about her-self trying to lighten the mood. "What's your name then?" I said as I got through the window. "E-Erin" I was in. Slowly I started making my way to her seat on the other-side nodding in acknowledgment. "How old are you Erin?" I asked as I reached her. "Fifteen" she replied, suddenly the car shifted its weight onto the nose causing it to fall forwards slightly like a see-saw. Erin screamed at the sudden movement as I was thrown into the backs of the front seats. I quickly righted my-self and continued towards Erin. "It's ok. It's ok" I said quickly "I'm here. Look one more step" and I was with her. "Alright I'm going to take the belt from your neck ok. Can you lift your head as much as possible" Erin complied immediately and slowly I lifted the loop over her head. Erin dropped a centimetre when I let go but she didn't hit the roof. "Ok now you need to take the belt off" I started. "But then I'll fall on my head!" Erin interrupted panicking. "No you won't" I reassured her "I'm here ok? I'll catch you."  
"What if you're not strong enough?" She said tears falling into her hair.  
"I am. I promise you" I answered. She paused breathing deeply then looked straight ahead of her-self. "H-how old are _you_?" she said trying to lighten the mood the way I did earlier. "Sixteen a week ago" I replied holding my arms out ready to catch her. Erin smiled "Happy Birthday" she said moving her hand to the button that releases the belt. "Thank you" I responded "Ok ready. One, two, THREE" Erin pressed the button and Erin gasped as immediately gravity started working, pulling her into my waiting arms.  
It didn't take long for us to get out of the car and we leaned against a large tree while we waited for the ambulance. I couldn't make out any features of the girls face because it was covered in blood but I was sure she was a red head, small for her age. In a way, vulnerable. I never saw her again not after the ambulance took her away but by that time the newspapers and film crews had gotten more than enough footage and interviews of us and the car.  
The next day in school I was treated like a hero. They called an assembly where I was awarded an award for selflessness and bravery. To be honest I only called a phone number and got her out of the car. The paramedics and the police did the real work.

 **So who is the mysterious red head? The next chapter is based after series 3 episode 6 when Vlad and blond Erin are together. All will be revealed but you probably guessed it. Please review. Is it any good? Do you like Vlad's caring side?**


End file.
